The Little She-Wolf Part 19 The Sun Sets
(Grey runs to Bianca.) *Grey/Eric: You're the one! *Gwen Stacy/Vanessa (in Dean Hardscrabble's voice) Grey! Get away from her! (Gwen Stacy suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the Hyena Witch.) *Grey/Eric:It-it was you all the time! *Bianca/Ariel: Oh, Grey, I-I wanted to tell you. (''Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Gwen Stacy stops them.) *Gwen Stacy/Vanessa: (in Dean Hardscrabble's voice) Grey, no! (Bianca moans in pain as she slips out of Grey's arms.) (At that instant, Bianca's legs and wolf tail have turned back into her same green mertail. However, she is still wearing the same sky-blue dress with the blue bodice.) *Gwen Stacy/Vanessa: (in Dean Hardscrabble's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On The word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Dean Hardscrabble crawls on the floor and grabs Bianca.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Bianca and Dean Hardscrabble plunge into the sea.) *Grey/Eric:Bianca! (Underwater. Bianca's dress has turned back into her same lavender shell bra.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Poor little wolf! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Classified/King Triton: Dean Hardscrabble, stop! *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Hmph! *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Why, Classified! (chuckles) How are you? *Classified/King Triton: Let her go! *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Not a chance, Classified! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Bianca/Ariel (as A-Squad Rangers are grabbing her arms) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Classified glowers at Dean Hardscrabble and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Dean Hardscrabbe;/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her fingers, and a whirlwind appears around Bianca) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the Agent Wolf is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better... (On the surface, Grey is rowing away from the ship.) *Barry B. Benson/Grimsby: Grey! What are you doing? *Grey/Eric: Barry, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Classified and Dean Hardscrabble.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Classified sees that Bianca is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Ha! It's done, then. (Bianca is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Classified as Dean Hardscrabble laughs.) *Bianca/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Grey is still rowing to Bianca.) (Classified becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Bianca/Ariel: Daddy? *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: (picks up Classified's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Bianca/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Dean Hardscrabble, but is stopped) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Grey glaring down at her.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Bianca/Ariel: Grey! Grey, look out! *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: After him! (Grey swims quickly with A-Squad Rangers about to attack him.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Runt win up to A-Squad Rangers '') (''Green Ranger bites A-Squad Yellow Ranger's Butt, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Runt whacks A-Squad Blue Ranger in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Grey) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Bianca swims up suddenly and pulls Dean Hardscrabble's tail, making her miss Grey and blast A-Squad Ranger. A-Squad Rangers scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Dean Hardscrabble/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Rangers! (Grabs the remains of A-Squad Rangers) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Dean Hardscrabble is really angry! Bianca swims up to the surface while Dean Hardscrabble begins to grow beneath the sea while Runt and Green Ranger look on in horror.) Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs